me with you always!
by maria190
Summary: ok I couldn't help myself when I found out about the third book that will be published in 2018. One other version of how Will can return. I love Will and Lou. They are meant to be. I hope and pray Will will return in a second movie and in the third book !


**So I am telling this all the time and I will never get bored telling to you guys that I just love Will Traynor. He must return in a second movie and in a third book showing us that he didn't actually do what he planned in Switzerland after all. There are ways that it can be proven that the events in the end of the movie and in the end of the first book and the events in the second book, are actually someone's point of view , Will's, Lou's or someone else's of the characters point of view of what would have happened if Will does what he plans in Switzerland. But it will turn out that he didn't do it. I only half read the second book just to see in which parts Will is mentioned. And believe me friends. Almost the entire book refers to Will. Because after all the word you in the titles me before you and after you refers to Will. It's all about him and Louisa.**

 **So I pray for him to come back in a second movie and in the third book that Jojo is writing. She is going to write Louisa's life in New York where she went to work with Nathan. Soooo maybe we can find out that the end of the first book and the end of the movie where Will did do that in Switzerland and the events from the second book were all Will's point of view or someone else's point of view of what could have happened if Will does what he plans. But he didn't do it. OR there is another example. Will could be in New York all this time without Louisa knowing and now is the time for her to find out that Will is in the flesh -because his soul would never leave- and they reunite. Or even the whole third book could be Will's point of view and it turns out he didn't do Switzerland. So many ways for him to return.**

 **So I have written many versions in which Will actually doesn't do what he plans in Switzerland in my stories. I hope that Jojo will give us that chance in her third book and that's an idea of mine of what could have happen in New York where Lou is. I will also write another story in which all the events were Will's or someone's of the characters point of view of what would have happened if Will would do that in Switzerland. But now here is my version based on the third book. It's all about Will and Lou. Don't ever forget that. I loveee themmmmm.**

 **After the news that Jojo Moyes will publish the third book in 2018 I decided that I should describe both Will's and Louisa's point of view. Will didn't do that in Switzerland and that is how I pictured this based on the third book. I pray that in this upcoming book Jojo will make sth, anything and she will make a twist in the story that shows that Will didn't go through with Switzerland. That he didn't do it. There are many ways for him to return. Will Traynor is irreplaceable. He's meant to be with Louisa. They will always be together. There can be the point of view that the events in the second book didn't happen and they were just Will's imagination of what could have happened after Switzerland. A possibility I have written in one of my previous stories. Because personally the second book was painful and this Sam guy is insignificant. Will is perfect. Will is Lou's soul mate and the love of her life. But even if the events in the second book did happen, here is my explanation of how Will can return in New York where the third book will take place. This is how strong Will and Louisa's love is. I hope Jojo will make Will return. I hope you'll enjoy ! I pray Will Traynor will come back. I love him !**

 **Louisa**

So I am here in New York. And the thing is I am relieved. Because even if I try to tell myself that I can be strong or happy, well I can't. Being in England is just too hard for me. Because Will isn't there. He is with me wherever I go, yes, but he isn't with me in the flesh in all the places we were in England. It pains me so much that I can't kiss him. I think of Will, my Will, every single day. And he will always be my Will. I will always be in love with him. He is the love of my life. Sam is a nice man, I care about him and I found comfort in him and I love him as a person, but I am not in love with him after all. I don't miss him. And that's why I left. I would have stayed in England only for one person. My Will. The only person I am in love with and I miss is …. Will. My Will.

And as the days are passing by, I miss Will, my only love, even more. And I wish he could have met his daughter. But he didn't. And now, Nathan have found this job for me and I like New York. But nothing is full without Will. And today I am with Nathan and his girlfriend for coffee and as his girlfriend goes to say hi to some friends, I hear him saying while I think about Will:

"Lou, I've been meaning, we've been meaning to tell you something"

"We? Are you and your girlfriend getting married? Oh that's great Nathan"

"No, no not that "we". Yes, I guess we will get married at some point, but , the "we" I am talking about is me and someone else"

"I don't understand Nathan. What are you talking about?"

"There's someone that wants to see you"

"Well, who is that person who wants to see me? And what were you two meaning to tell me?"

"One thing at a time Lou. I will show you this afternoon"

"Ok" I said full of curiosity and anxiety and then I said:

"Whatever Nate. The only person that matters to me is in heaven watching over me. I can feel him next to me even if I am not able to kiss him or hug him, or hold him, or sit on his lap anymore and dance with him. And I want to do all these things with him again. I will always love him".

Then Nathan looked at me and as he saw me shedding tears he said:

"Lou, Will is irreplaceable. And I love him too. But right now, I need you to calm down because my girlfriend is coming and I don't want her to know anything about our talk. I need you to come in this address this afternoon at 6 sharp. Ok?"

"Ok" I said taking the paper with the address that Nathan gave me and when his girlfriend came we continued our coffee and I was thinking about Will and our moments together.

And now it's 6 o clock and as I stepped out of the taxi, I am in the exact place that Nathan told me to be. So, I rang the doorbell that had no name and a woman opened to me. I asked for Nathan and she said to me to come in and that Nathan would be with me in a while. He was already inside the house. As I stepped in, I saw something and my eyes were full of tears. I saw the exact wheelchair that my Will had. The woman said nothing and as I was looking at that chair remembering Will and all the moments we had, she said:

"Right this way Miss Clark. In the living room"

So I figured that this house belongs to the person that owns the wheelchair and Nathan takes care of. But what would that person could have wanted to tell me? And as I am filling my mind with all these questions, I hear Nathan's voice:

"Hello, Lou"

"Nathan, what is this? This is one of your patient's house. Why am I here?"

"Just wait a few more minutes Lou. All of your questions will be answered. And Nathan turned to the woman and said to her:

"Martha will you please take the wheelchair inside?"

She then took the wheelchair and did as Nathan asked her to.

"Lou just wait here … I will … well … we will …. Be here in a few minutes"

"We? Ok but I wonder what a stranger to me like your boss would have to say to me. But ok. I will wait"

"Thank you Lou. We both thank you" he said and I nodded and then he headed inside. I guess to his boss. A few minutes later, while I was sitting on the couch, drinking tea, waiting for them and of course thinking about Will I heard :

"Clark" and it was my Will's voice. I said to myself that I must be getting crazy. That thinking of him made me hear his voice that I was so desperately wanted to hear. But when I thought it was like that …. That me wanting to hear him and touch him and kiss him again was making me hearing his voice …. I heard it again.

"Clark, it's me"

It was his voice and as I thought I was losing my mind …. I turned around just to see Nathan standing next to …. Will. My Will. And unable to move while shedding tears and smiling I said:

"If I am in heaven, I want to stay here with you. Will? Will is that really you?"

"It's really me Clark" and I saw him shedding tears as I was and I run to his lap and gave him the kiss I wanted to give him since the day I last saw him in Switzerland. The kiss of true love. We kissed and we stayed there staring each other. Will is in the flesh. With me right now. And I want to ask and say so much but the only thing I said to him is:

"Don't you ever leave me again. I love you"

"I won't. And I love you too Clark" then we kissed again and we deepened our kiss. My Will. My Will !

 **Will**

No, I didn't do it. Clark and my parents and Georgina were there. In Switzerland. After we kissed with Clark and stayed there in that bed and then told her to call my parents in I said to her when Georgina came in too that I didn't want her to watch these men giving me the combination that ….. that would make my body give in.

"Will, no I want to be here"

"You are here and you stayed for as long as I wanted to. But I don't want you to see that. And we will always be together. So please, do that for me. Georgina will keep you company until you get to England. Please love"

And as we were both shedding tears she came close to me and gave me the most loving kiss and said:

"This isn't a goodbye Traynor. I love you. I will always be with you my Will."

"No there isn't a goodbye between us. Never. I love you too my Clark. I will always be with you"

And as we kissed once more I said to Georgina:

"You' ll do that for me? You' ll take her home?"

"Yes brother. I love you so much"

"I love you too Georgie. Always. Thank you" and she kissed me on the cheek both shedding tears. My parents too as they were watching us.

And as Clark was holding my hand shedding tears and kissed my lips once more:

"Always together" she said

"Always together" I said

"I love you . Only you. Always" she said

"And I love you. Only you. Forever" I said

And then I saw Georgie leaving with Clark both shedding tears and before they exit the room my eyes were locked in Clark's eyes. Forever!

Georgina didn't complain that I wanted her to leave with Clark. She understood that I will always be with all of them and that I love so much Clark that I didn't want her to leave alone Switzerland. So as I stayed with my parents, who were holding my hand, the two men of the Dignitas stuff came into the room. To give me the lethal combination. And I was ready to let them do it, I really was. But I felt Clark kissing me again and as I was watching my parents grieving, I suddenly said:

"No"

"I am sorry Mr. Traynor?" One of the men asked.

"No, I won't do it …. I'm …. I won't do it"

"Are you sure Mr. Traynor?" the other man asked

"Yes, I am"

My parents hugged me unable to believe what just happened and the two men said:

"Then our work here is unnecessary. We'll prepare the papers for your departure" they said and when they left the room my parents were both kissing my cheek and hands and hugging me and then my mother said:

"We should tell Georgie and Louisa Will. My boy you won't regret this. We love you so much. Steven call the girls and tell them that he won't do it. That we're coming back to England" my mother said

"Yes. I'll call them right now"

"No Dad. Don't call them. I love you too and Georgie. And my Clark. But Clark can't know that I changed my mind. Georgie can find out when she will make sure that Clark is home. But she can't tell anything to her. Neither do you"

"But you love her. You love Louisa my boy and she loves you too" my mother said and I added:

"Yes, she loves me and I love her more than anything. That's why she has to go on with her life without having this wheelchair stopping her"

"But she doesn't care about the wheelchair" my dad said

"No she doesn't care about the wheelchair dad. You're right. But I think I am doing the best for her. It breaks my heart but she has to think that I did what I planned to do here. And only you and Georgie and Nathan will know about me. Because when we leave Switzerland, I'm moving in New York and I will discuss with Nathan for him to come with me there. I hope he'll say yes, or then I will have to find another carer"

"If that's what you want, we'll help you get settled in New York and we can come stay with you" my mother said as my father agreed with her.

"No you can't stay with me. You have to get back to England. You can come for a few days until I get settled but then you have to get back. You will visit me often I assume"

"Yes my boy. We will" my father said as my mom nodded kissing my cheek and then I said:

"But mom, the only thing I want you to take care of is the things with the crown prosecution service. Their announcement is ready and we have to inform them about me changing my mind but I want you to make sure that they will make a new announcement that will not get publicly. I want you to handle this. And I am sorry you are quitting your job and I know that you and dad decided to separate. I hope me changing my mind will change this"

Then my mother said:

"I will handle things don't worry. And as for my job or me and your father … Don't think about these things. The only thing that matters is that you have decided to change your mind. My job doesn't matter. And I will contact with the crown prosecution service and with all the legal authorities needed to be informed that you didn't do it. The previous announcement even if it is ready, it will be cancelled and the new will be with the fact that my son changed his mind. The media won't find anything. Don't worry. You only have to think about your life"

"Yes your mother is right. Despite the fact if we will stay together or about quitting her job, the only thing that matters is that you changed your mind son. I still think that Clark must know this. But it's your decision son" my dad said and I said:

"Thank you. Both of you. Yes it's my choice. Clark must not know about this. I wrote a letter to her in which I tell her all the things I have in my heart. I tell her what she already knows. That she is scored on my heart and she will always be. And I am in pain that I can't let her know about me changing my mind, but it's what I think is best for her. In this letter I tell her the only truth. That I …. Love her and I will always be with her"

My parents helped me find a place in New York and Georgina came to see me after my parents and I told her what happened. And then I contacted with Nathan a few days later. He couldn't believe it and he agreed to come to New York . They all promised they wouldn't tell a thing to anyone. Especially Clark. My parents and Georgina left for England and then Georgina got back to Australia. They were visiting quiet often and my mother handled things with the crown prosecution service and I confirmed them what my mother told them. The only ones that knew about me now were my parents, Georgina, the necessary law and prosecution services and of course Nathan. TV and newspapers never found out about me changing my mind. I was a ghost because I chose to be one. Nathan takes care of my routine and medical needs and the medical center and doctors that handle my medical exams are quite discrete. They are familiar with Nathan so they are the only other people who know about me and keep it secret. The place I live is on my mother's name and my mother and father and Georgina who visit quite often, are telling me all the news about Clark. And Nathan whenever he calls her or talking via internet with her tells me her news too. As far as Clark knows , Nathan moved to New York for a new job. But I couldn't stay away . So I came up with her having job in New York. I wanted her to find out about me. They told me everything about Clark, my daughter and how supportive she was to her. And about the man Clark was involved. Hearing all that … Knowing all that …

And now here I am in New York with Nathan. So I asked Nathan to find this job for her a while ago. And knowing about what Clark went through after what she thought I did in Switzerland, her accident, her pain, the grieve group therapy, my daughter and this man she was involved. That made me realize , especially the last thing that I wasn't right. About not telling her I changed my mind. I thought I was right but I wasn't. And I couldn't stay any longer away from her. So as she is here in New York, we talked with Nathan when we will tell her the truth. And all I wanted was to kiss her again. And I hope she will forgive me for the pain I caused her. I thought it was for her own good. But I was wrong. Because I can't live without Louisa Clark. And she can't live without me.

That's why she left England for New York. Because I know she is not in love with that man. She just found comfort and tried to go on with her life. But she loves me. Yes she cares about that man as a person but she wouldn't have left me because she loves me. We are soul mates. All I was praying was for her to accept the job in New York. And she did. So the day that she will know the truth has come. And now here we are. In this living room. I am behind her with Nathan as she's sitting on the couch waiting for us:

"Clark" I said and I knew she couldn't believe what she heard. Then I said it again:

"Clark, it's me" I said and then she turned around and started shedding tears and then she said:

"If I am in heaven, I want to stay here with you. Will? Will is that really you?"

"It's really me Clark" and she run on my lap and I was shedding tears too and then we kissed only in the way that two people in true love can kiss and then as we were staring at each other she said:

"Don't you ever leave me again. I love you"

"I won't. And I love you too Clark"

Then we kissed again and we deepened our kiss. I know she would ask me what happened and I will tell her but the only thing we both want right now is to look at each other and kiss each other. Something we wanted to do since that day in Switzerland. Since the last time I saw her before I see her again today. And now after we kissed again she tells me:

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, Clark you are not dreaming. I am here and I hope you can forgive me I didn't tell you ….."

Then Nathan popped in and said:

"I'll leave you two alone"

"How? I feel the luckiest woman I see you again. But how? How is this possible? Why didn't you tell me? I've missed you so much. And I did so many mistakes. I tried to … get involved with a man but … he isn't you Will. No one is like you. You are my soul mate. And I am sorry. I love you Will. My life is fulfilled. I can breathe again. I love you"

"I love you too Clark. And I am sorry I made you think I did that in Switzerland. I changed my mind after you left with Georgina because I felt you kissing me. And then I thought it was best for you to live your life without this wheelchair."

"Will, I love you. Forget the wheelchair. Don't you ever do that to me again"

"I won't Clark. I won't. You are my life"

Then we kissed and she said:

"That letter in Paris. I disappointed you Will. I am sorry. About that other man. About everything"

"Don't be sorry. You said it yourself. No one is like me and no one is like you Louisa Clark. You are the love of my life and I am sorry I thought it was best for you to think I did what I planned in Switzerland. Georgina found out when she left you in England as my parents found out a few minutes after you left with Georgie. When I felt you kissing me and when I changed my mind. Nathan found out last and I am sorry that I asked them not to tell you a thing. But I couldn't stay any longer without you and that's why I told Nathan to offer you this job in New York. And I know all about what happened. And I am so proud of what you did for my daughter. I want my daughter to know that her father will meet her. I am sorry."

"You are the love of my life too Traynor. You have nothing to be sorry about. I was lost and dead and today you gave me life. You were always with me all this time. I could feel you. I would have still felt you even if you hadn't changed your mind. But thank God you did. You have nothing to be sorry about and this wheelchair means nothing. I could never be happy without you in my life. And yes, you will meet Lily. She is exactly like you. She has your temper and your eyes"

"My mom sent me a picture recently. I am sorry and I want to make up to you"

"I know how hard this was on you. You did what you did because you love me. I am glad you understand there's no good for me without you. And I know how hard it was for your parents, Georgie and Nathan not to be able to tell me or Lily about you. The only right and true thing is our love Will Traynor. I will make up to you too. I love youuuuuuu"

"Yes Clark. The only thing that is true is us. I love you too. And I will never leave you. Me With You always. I love you"

"Will, Me Before You was nothing. After you or Without you is not an option. It's not a possibility. The only possibility and the only destiny is this Will Traynor:

"For Louisa Clark it was always Will Traynor. And it Will always be Will Traynor. My destiny is you Will. And I love you"

"And for Will Traynor it was always Louisa Clark. You are my forever. And I love you too Clark"

And as we kissed again, we started living and breathing again. I made the bad choice not to tell her about changing my mind. But I understood how wrong I was and I tried to get her to New York. And she did came. And now we are together. Two years passed by since Clark found out the truth. We decided to move back to the annex and get married. The man Clark was involved understood that he wasn't meant to be with Clark and he eventually got married and had kids as we heard. We kept this house in New York and we come often. Everyone knew the truth in the end. That I changed my mind but I had decided to keep this secret from the factors like media. But soon the media found out too because I moved back to England but the matter was forgotten after a while and no one bothered us with questions anymore. I met my daughter and she came and lives with me and Clark. Nathan came back with us and lives with his now fiancée who she moved to England for Nathan. And everything is as supposed to be. Me and Clark together. Always ….


End file.
